republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2018 UEFA Europa League Final
The 2010 UEFA Europa League Final was the final match of the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League. Played at the A. Le Coq Arena in Talinn, Estonia, on 9 May 2010, the match was won by France's Olympique de Marseille, who beat Ankaragücü of Turkey 4-0. The win gave Marseille their second major European title, following the 1992-93 UEFA Champions League. Having beat defending champions Stuttgart on the way, Ankaragücü were appearing in their first final in European competition. As the winners, Marseille will play in the 2010 UEFA Super Cup in Monaco in August 2010, where they will play against Leubantia's Zîrägü, the winners of the 2010 UEFA Champions League Final. They will also receive automatic qualification for the 2010–19 UEFA Champions League. Background Prior to this match, Marseille and Ankaragücü had never met each other in a competetive match before. In addition, Marseille were Ankaragücü's first French opposition. This is vice versa. This was Ankaragücü's first final in European competition. This was also Ankaragücü's last chance of reaching European competition the following season, as they did not clinch a Champions League or a Europa League spot in the Turkish Süper Lig. Before 2010, no European final had been hosted before in the city of Talinn, and neither had any European final been hosted in an Estonian city before. The A. Le Coq Arena was opened in 2001 and seats 9, 692. It is the home ground of the Estonia national football team and FC Flora Talinn football club. According to the plan, the stadium is unfished. It is named after the Estonian beer A. Le Coq. As well as hosting football matches, it also hosts various concerts and events. Route to the final |bgcolor=#c1e0ff|Group stage |colspan=3 align=center| |- valign=top bgcolor=#c1e0ff !colspan="7"|Europa League |- valign=top bgcolor=#c1e0ff |Opponent |Result |Legs |bgcolor=#c1e0ff|Knockout phase |Opponent |Result |Legs |- | Malmö FF |4-4 (a) |2-1 home; 2-3 away |bgcolor=#c1e0ff|Round of 32 | Stuttgart |9-4 |5-4 home; 4-0 away |- | Xerez |3-1 |3-0 home; 0-1 away |bgcolor=#c1e0ff|Round of 16 | Bayern Munich |5–4 |1–3 away; 4–1 home |- | Genoa |2–2 (a) |2–2 away; 0–0 home |bgcolor=#c1e0ff|Quarter-finals | Internazionale |3–2 |2–2 home; 1–0 away |- | Unirea Urziceni |4-4 (a) |2-3 away; 2-1 home |bgcolor=#c1e0ff|Semi-finals | Levski Sofia |6-3 |3-3 away; 3-0 home |} Pre-match Venue The A. Le Coq Arena was chosen as the venue for the 2010 UEFA Europa League Final at a meeting of the UEFA Executive Committee in Serravalle, San Marino, on 28 March 2016. The committee – who selected the venue for the 2010 UEFA Champions League Final at the same meeting – based their decision on a number of key criteria, including stadium capacity, facilities and security. Officials The referee for the 2010 UEFA Europa League Final was Jakob Daniel Neilsen, representing the Danish Football Association. Neilsen had been an international referee since 2015, and took charge of his first UEFA Champions League match in the August of that year, even before his first UEFA Europa League match. Neilsen was also selected to be Denmark's representative at the 2010 FIFA World Cup. The refereeing team was entirely made up of officials from the same country; Neilsen was joined by assistant referees Elias Ankergren and Casper Bo Harsen, and the fourth official was Gulbrand Antonsen. As part of an ongoing experiment throughout the entire 2009–10 UEFA Europa League, there were also two additional assistant referees with the task of monitoring each penalty area; the extra officials for the 2010 final were Gunnar Andersen and Gustav Peirsen. Match Team selection For Marseille, only Gérard Posien was unavailable through injury; the French back-up goalkeeper started Marseille's match away to Lille on 5 May after manager Jordan Lorentou rested his number 13, Mikaël Houlier, ahead of the Europa League final, but he tore ligaments in his right knee after 13 minutes and was ruled out for six months. As well as Houlier, Lorentou rested a further six regular first-team players for their penultimate league match: Francesc Acrientes, Gilbert Tafrénou, Marc van der Merwe, Grégoire Sagnol, captain Hugo de Montagu, and Julian J. Moreno In the Ankaragücü camp, the most severe injury concerns related to top-scorer and captain Farhat Tabak and winger Henrik Erdôs; Tabak strained his Achilles tendon in the second leg of Ankaragücü's semi-final against Levski Sofia on 26 April and missed the last three league games of the season, while Erdôs picked up a calf injury in the penultimate league game against Beskitas on 2 May. Other players with minor injuries included Hakan Görmaz (ankle), Aslan Ünsal (knee), Braneldo (groin), Flaviu Tabaescu (muscle strain) and Aydin Gilnaz (stomach cramps). Neither team had any players missing through suspension, so the final team selections were largely as expected; the biggest surprise was from Ankaragücü manager Koray Gelnaz, who named Heino Järvi at right-back ahead of Romanian international Flaviu Tabaescu. Summary Marseille opened the scoring in the twelfth minute, when their captain, Hugo de Montagu, ran upfield with the ball, rounded the offside trap by beating Ankaragücü goalkeeper Astan Yilmaz, and shot the ball into the net. Ankaragücü had many chances to take the lead, when Marseille goalkeeper Thierry Kampou saved Braneldo's header after the Brazilian had recieved a cross from the left-wing by Farhat Tabak. In the 36th minute, Ilhala Krakatoa, Marseille's right-back, ran through the pitch with the ball under his control, and, as he approached the net, he volleyed the ball towards it. Yilmaz reached out to save it, but, instead of saving it, Yilmaz's hand went the wrong way, and he palmed home an own goal. Near the end of the first half, Yilmaz pulled off a string of saves, including saving a long shot from Julian J. Moreno. In the second half, Kampou saved a penalty from Braneldo, after Marc van der Merwe had been observed to trip up Tabak. Francesc Acrientes scored Mairseille's third goal in the 57th minute, when he ran up the pitch, and as he was entering the penalty box, he tricked Yilmaz by turning round, and volleyed the ball home to put Marseille 3-0 up. Ankargücü and Marseille had chances, such as Ilhan Kaya's shot being cleared by Francescinho. Meanwhile, Marseille had a chance when Jordan Killen pulled of a back-heel in Yilmaz's way, but the goalkeeper punched it away, causing it zoom away over the bar and out for a corner-kick. Marseille's final goal was in the 7th minute of stoppage time, and it was scored by Julian J. Moreno. A free kick was awarded for Marseille after Braneldo had tripped over Killen. Krakatoa took the free kick, which was headed home by Moreno, which made Marseille the first French team to win the Europa League or UEFA Cup. Category:Leubantia